Twilight at Hogwarts
by FOREVERxoAxoCULLEN
Summary: What happens when the Cullens come to Hogwarts. What happens is this: Truth or Dare, Ron and Harry 'DEAD' Halloween dance, Bella barbie time! Crazy but cool. PLEASE R AND R!
1. Big News

**I hope you like this story. It's my first.**

**P.S. No ****Renesmee. Bella is a vampire. Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 6****th**** year at Hogwarts.**

**I do NOT own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

**Please R&R.**

_Harry P.O.V._

Today was the day Prof. Dumbledore would make his big announcement. Everyone had been talking about it. Wondering what he would say.

I got dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast with my best friends, Ron and Hermione.

I guess it's rude, not to introduce myself. My name is Harry James Potter. This is my 6th year at Hogwarts. It's October 25.

As we sat and thought about what the headmaster would say, he cleared his throat and all the noise slowly lowered.

"Good morning, students. Today, I would like to make an announcement. We will have a new type of magical creature joining us for a while. They are a coven of vampires." –Many people gasped.-"I am sure that most of you have heard that vampires drink human blood. Do not be alarmed they will not drink you're blood."-None of the students looked convinced. Some of them looked like they were about to shout, 'Mommy, save me!' But, they didn't.-"There will be 8 of them,"- this just scared most of the students more.-"They will stay with the Gryffindor house,"- now everyone in the Gryffindor house was scared stiff. Some of the students from the other houses seemed to relax a bit.-"They will be here tomorrow morning. Enjoy he rest of your breakfast." And with that he said down.

I for one, would not talk to them, no matter what. I'm _almost_ at the point of admitting that I'd rather go back to my aunt, uncle and cousin than live with vampires.

_Almost._

From what Hermione told me about vampires, I knew that if I had to sleep in the same room as one of them, then I would go live with my only relatives.

Ron was the first one to recover from the shock of vampires coming to Hogwarts. "Well, I-I guess s-should g-get to class," he stuttered.

"Uh-uh," was all I could say.

"Ya," Hermione was probably less scared then Ron and I put together. At least, that is what she looked like on the outside. On the inside she was probably just as scared as Ron and I.

We went to class and sat down near the end of the classroom. Prof. Adsa **(A/N made up the prof. and u need to stay at Hogwarts for 8 years not 7) **started class. I liked him. He doesn't give much homework and he isn't strict.

"Good morning. Since vampires are coming to Hogwarts, I thought you may need to learn a little self-defence. Now, all vampires have the following: super strength, super speed, super smell, super hearing, they are very beautiful, their skin is very, very, pale, hard and cold, they do _not_ have fangs, if they drink human blood then their eyes are red, if they drink animal blood their eyes change color. They often drink blood, and they never sleep. They only way to kill them is to rip them into pieces, then set the pieces on fire," he said all this in possibly less than 3 breaths.

The rest of the day passes in a blur.

=_=_NEXT DAY_=_=

Today was the day the vampires were coming. Everyone was either excited or so scared that they woke up in the middle of the night because of nightmares. *cough*ME*cough*

Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George were pretty much the only ones who where excited. They were planning to play some pranks on them. Ron, Hermione and I told them not to but as usual they didn't listen to us.

We sat down at the Great Hall. I, for one am way to scared to say anything. Apparently, Ron was the same problem as me. Hermione is finding information on vampires. Almost everyone at the Gryffindor table is too scared to talk.

Then, Prof. Dumbledore stood up……


	2. Surprise in the Mail

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY. I know I haven't updated in like forever, but the more reviews I get the more I update. **

**Disclaimer: DON'T own anything blah, blah, blah**

Chapter 2

**Bella P.O.V.**

It was I pretty normal day. I'm sitting on the couch reading Withering Heights, Edward is on his piano, composing a soon to be done master-piece. Carlisle is at the hospital, Esme is cleaning her already perfect house. Emmett and Jasper are also on the couch playing Call of Duty 4. Alice and Rosalie have gone hunting.

Suddenly, a car pulled into the drive-way. It was just Carlisle. Before he came in, I heard him open the mailbox.

"Hello" he greeted us and kissed Esme's check.

"Hi."

"Hello, Carlisle."

"Hello."

We all greeted him, although Emmett and Jasper were too focused in their game to notice anything.

"Bella I have a package for you. And one for Alice," he told me. I had ordered a Christmas present for Esme.

"Alice and Rose are hunted," I informed him as I took the package from his hands.

I ran upstairs into my room and opened up the box. The dress was perfect. **(A/N I'm awful at describing so just look at it. **.com/image/dresses%20for%?o=60 **The first one is just the back.)**

When I got back, Carlisle was opening a letter. After reading it, he got somewhat of a worried look on his face.

"Is everything okay, Carlisle?" Esme asked her husband.

"I just got a letter from an old friend. He has invited all of us to stay with him. Although, there may be a slight problem. He is the headmaster of a school for witches and wizards, who may or may not be able to defend themselves from us," he sighed.

He most defiantly had Emmett and Jasper's attention now.

"So what you're saying is…" I questioned.

"We have to be in control and all times," Carlisle said.

"Um… you know I don't really mind being home alone. I might just enjoy being away from some people," I stated. Although the first half sounded more like a question and at the word some I turned my head toward Emmett with my evil death glare that caused him to wince.

"I don't think so. Cause you are coming with us," I opened my mouth to protest, but figured it would be no use. "You are going too Jasper."

I had always been uncomfortable around humans after Charlie died. I don't know why but I just didn't like to talk to any human. Not just because of the burn in my throat, but something else. Something I didn't exactly know what.

"Relax, Bella. You will do just fine. Don't worry," my personal angel said in his velvet, smooth, beautiful voice.

"Don't I get any words of comfort?" Emmett said. Obviously trying to attention from everyone.

"No, cause you don't need any," Jasper answered.

"Aw, thanks Jazzy Wazzy. I love you," Emmett said in a stupid voice.

"Really? Cause I don't," Jasper said in his southern accent.

"Aw, you are just the cutest thing in the world," Emmett said pinching Jasper's cheek.

"And you're the stupidest," Jasper replied.

"Boy's enough," Esme shouted just as Emmett was opening his mouth.

Just then Alice and Rosalie came in through the door. I don't know what happened but when I became a vampire she was so nice to me that you'd think she was just as nice as Alice before.

"Carlisle before you say anything, I already had a vision and told Rosalie about it," Alice told Carlisle and sat down by Jasper while Rosalie sat by Emmett.

"Great, so we'll go hunted all together for the next 2 days. And then we will leave in 3 days. Get packing guys. We will be there for at least 2 weeks," Carlisle informed us all.

_Great. At least 2 weeks with a bunch of teens who are going to be the death of me with their sweet smelling necks!_ I thought.

Note the sarcasm.

**Thank you everyone who reviewed or subscribed or favourted. (Don't know if that's a word lol) Anyway…**

**10 reviews = chap 3**

**C'mon review. You know you want to.**

**Also check out my BFF's story **Love Reunion **by **cuttiecupcakevampire **It's a Twilight fanfic.**


	3. Is that CEDRIC!

**ONCE AGAIN I AM VERY VERY SORRY! **

**I AM MORE INTO READING FANFICS THEN WRITING THEM, BUT I STILL LIKE TO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

_Previously in H.P.O.V._

_Today was the day the vampires were coming. Everyone was either excited or so scared that they woke up in the middle of the night because of nightmares. *cough*ME*cough*_

_Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George were pretty much the only ones who where excited. They were planning to play some pranks on them. Ron, Hermione and I told them not to but as usual they didn't listen to us._

_We sat down at the Great Hall. I for one am way to scared to say anything. Apparently, Ron was the same problem as me. Hermione is finding information on vampires. Almost everyone at the Gryffindor table is too scared to talk._

_Then, Prof. Dumbledore stood up…_

Harry P.O.V.

"Good morning students, I am sure that you remember that today is the day that some vampires arrive at Hogwarts. I hope you all know that you are completely safe and that they will pose no danger to you what-so-ever. Everyone," he said. "Please welcome Carlisle and his family."

And there they were. The 8 most beautiful people I had ever and probably will ever see. The first two were a man and a woman. The man was young, he was blond and he was handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen. He was pale though and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. The woman had pale, beautiful features. Something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel-colored hair reminded me of the ingénues of a silent movie era. She was small and slender. The next two were also a man and a woman but they were younger than the two in front of them. The man was big-muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. The woman was tall, she had a beautiful figure. Her hair was golden, gently flowing to the middle of her back. The next two were a boy and a girl, the boy was tall, leaner, but still muscular and honey blond. The girl was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. They were followed by a boy and a girl but the girl immediately took my attention away from the boy. The girl had brown curly hair that flowed to the middle of her back. She was quite average, but extremely beautiful.

Then, gasps filled the Great Hall. I looked over at the boy and I gasped myself. There, standing in front of me was… Cedric Diggory! Whispers filled the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione, seated beside me said to me "Do you see what I see?"

All I could do was nod.

CEDRIC DIGGORY IN FRONT OF ME! BACK FROM THE DEAD OR SOMETHING!

I just could believe it! But now the vampires had walked over to the Staff table. Cedric walking with them?

Prof. Dumbledore spoke once again, "students, I'd like you to welcome Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, _Edward, _and Bella. I'm sure you have noticed that Edward here looks just like our sadly dead friend Cedric Diggory. Sad to say he is not. I hope you don't get him mixed up with Edward." He waved his wand, and 8 more chairs appeared at the Gryffindor table. The boy who was called Edward sat down beside me. Bella sat beside him, Alice sat beside her, and Jasper sat beside her. Hermione who was sitting across from me had Emmett sit beside her, with Rosalie beside him and Carlisle and Esme beside her.

_Weird names_, I thought.

Everyone was silent. Everyone was staring at the vampires. It was very awkward. Some people were looking from me to Edward. Some were looking at Edward. Others were looking at the vampires. No one dared to break the silence and look like the biggest idiot of all time. I did however notice that Emmett opened his mouth to say something, but Rosalie sent him a dead glare and he closed his mouth and looked down once again.

Suddenly I felt water. Water-balloons were falling down everywhere. Peeves was floated around with a billion bags filled with water-balloons, emptying them one by one.

"PEEVES," someone shouted. Peeved stopped and so did everyone else. I turned around and saw the Bloody Baron there. The Bloody Baron was the only person/ghost that Peeves would ever listen to no matter what.

"Oh I'm sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, sir. My mistake, my mistake. Please forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir," and with that he floated out of the Great Hall.

After he left, the Great Hall was once again filled with people chatting, but mostly complaining about their clothes getting ruined. Many people went back to their dormitories' to change into a new pair of robes. "Come on," I said. "Let's go change."

**WELL WELL WELL! Did ya like it! **

**C'mon please review!**

**Cause 15 reviews means chapter 4!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **


	4. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS GUYS! This story didn't really work out the way I thought it would so if I don't get 20 reviews by the end of February I'm deleting this story! But I am going to write another story about after New Moon, Bella is a very powerful vampire and she hates the Cullens, especially Edward so for revenge she is going to change her appearance (one of her many powers) and get her close to the Cullens, and then curse her and the Cullens relationship like a little bug but her little plan backfires and she if starting to fall in love with Edward all over again! **

**Any way please review and I'll have the next chapter up when I get 15 reviews.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**

**!**

**!**


	5. Gryffindor Tower

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm sorry I didn't review as soon as I got 15 reviews but I just found out so hear it is!**

**Disclaimer: ME- lalala twilight is all mine!**

**EMMETT- no it's not**

**ME- yes it is**

**JASPER- admit it **

**ME- NO NEVER**

**JASPER-tell me**

**ME- ok ok I don't own twilight I'm sorry**

**EMMETT- thanks**

**ME- wait a second jasper you made me feel guilty about lying!**

**JASPER & EMMETT- see ya! (run of into the woods)**

_Previously in H.P.O.V._

_"Oh I'm sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, sir. My mistake, my mistake. Please forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir," and with that he floated out of the Great Hall._

_After he left, the Great Hall was once again filled with people chatting, but mostly complaining about their clothes getting ruined. Many people went back to their dormitories' to change into a new pair of robes. "Come on," I said. "Let's go change."_

Harry P.O.V.

We went upstairs and changed into a new set of robes. When Ron and I were done, we met Hermione down in the Gryffindor Tower. Since it was Saturday we planned to stay in the Gryffindor Tower for a while, go to the library to do some homework since we had a lot, hang out and do some random stuff, and then go visit Hagrid.

We were about to sit in the big, comfy chairs by the fireplace, but the vampires were there so we sat in different chairs near them.

Suddenly, Adam Hanlin, a boy from our year came up. He had short black hair, tall, sort of well build and had a slight tan. "Hi guys."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Hey Hermione, I was wondering if you w-wanted to… to go to the d-dance with… me?" He asked.

Hermione seemed surprised though she masked it pretty well. Ron on the other side didn't mask his jealousy well though. "Ya, of course."

Adam seemed pretty happy, "Great, I'll pick you up here at 7?"

"Alright" Hermione said.

He said bye and left.

"Well, I have a date, but you two are still dateless."  
"We noticed," Ron said. But I think he was talking about the first part of what Hermione said.

"I'm going to go ask Jessica McDonald," I suddenly said.

"Good luck, mate," Ron said to me.

As if right on cue she walked into the tower. I got up and went over to her. "Hi Jessica."

"Oh hi Harry," she said quietly. Jessica has pretty. With short light brown hair, bangs that ended right above her eyes, and pretty green eyes.

"I wanted to ask you something… will you go to the dance with me?" I asked looking like I was confident but I really aren't.

"Sure, I'd love to." She answered.

"Great," I said. "I should get back, I'll see you around."

I walked back to Ron and Hermione. "I now have a date," I announced.

We sat in silence for a moment.

Ron decided to ask Amanda Nabvelin, but when he came back he informed us that she already had a date to the dance. He then decided to ask Stella Jansic. Who was a cute little girl with long blond hair and a cute kidish face. She said yes to him though she looked like she was a little unsure.

"Great," Hermione said. "Now we all have dates. Harry and Jessica, Ron and Stella, and Adam and I."

"Perfect."

"You know what would be easier, if a girl just came up to me and asked me," Ron suddenly exclaimed.

"This dance is a boys choice," I told Ron.

"Excuse me, did you just say there's a dance coming up?" I looked up to see three of the vampire girls. Shorty or should I say Alice, Bella and blonde or Rosalie. They are so beautiful.

"Yep, the boys choice Halloween Dance on Halloween night," Hermione told them.

_How is she so relaxed around them_? I thought.

"Thanks for telling us," Alice said. "I'm Alice, this is Bella and Rosalie," pointing to the other two.

"I'm Hermione, this is Ron and Harry," she said.

"Is there any place we can put our stuff and all," Rosalie asked.

"Well, I suppose you girls can stay in my dormitory," Hermione offered.

"Do you mind if Esme comes too?" asked Bella.

Hermione replied, "of course not."

Alice called Esme over, and told her that they were staying in Hermione's dormitory.

"Thanks a lot," she said to Hermione. She seemed really nice. _Maybe these aren't so bad after all._ I thought.

"That's probably the first and last time you'll say that around here,"Ron suddenly said.

And then, I blacked out!

SO like it love it?

I know this is a cliff hanger, but that's what I'll do if you don't review….

SOO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

25 REVIEWS === CHAPTER 5

PLEASE!


	6. PLEASE READ REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT!

Everyone I know that I have not updated in literally forever but I'm thinking of stopping this story if anyone what's to adopt it (I'd be surprised) just tell ma and…. ya.

But there is a different story I've been thinking of writing and here's the summary there's a poll on my profile on if I should do it or not

SUMMARY: Bella is a really good dancer and she goes to England for a dance competition. She meets Jacob but he doesn't tell Bella that he is the prince of England. When Jacob and his brother Edward have to be judges in the competition, Edward and Bella meet and sparks fly! But wait, what about Jacob? All Human!

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! SHOULD I WRITE IT?


End file.
